Episode 6431 (25th December 2012)
Plot A startled Cameron wakes up in the B&B and remembers that he is living a nightmare as his victim's body lies in the van on Main Street. Meanwhile, Alicia's dreams are shattered when she gives David an expensive watch and only gets a pen and pencil set in return. She wonders what happened to the bracelet. Later, they go to the pub and Alicia spots that Priya is wearing the bracelet from David. Elsewhere, Kerry gives Amy a dress and shoes which are really not her style, but Amy can't show her true feelings and is anxious to please her mum. Later, Kerry's Christmas plans fall apart as she has tried to cook the turkey with the giblets in. Also, Val is delighted when Eric hands her a puppy named Cheryl as a present, Katie is uneasy when Declan gives her a saddle as a gift, Charity isn't convinced by Debbie's Christmas cheer, Jai struggles to be away from his son on such a special day, while Marlon and Laurel resolve to spread love round the village with mince pies. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None Locations *Farrers Barn - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Cameron's room, front garden and guest lounge *Main Street *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and back garden *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and staff corridor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Tenant House - Exterior *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Woodland Notes *This Christmas Day episode was transmitted at 5.30pm with an additional episode at the usual time of 7.00pm. Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the additional episode had their own separate cast lists. *''Mad World'' by Gary Jules plays at the start of the episode over a montage of characters on Christmas morning. Also The Power of Love is plays at the end as Cameron Murray is burying Alex Moss's body in the woods. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,070,000 viewers (44th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns